


A Fun Night

by novelstolove



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novelstolove/pseuds/novelstolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/(might be) OOC.<br/>Alec works at a local bar, when one night he meets a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fun Night

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the greatest fic ever, but I do hope you enjoy this!

‘’Sorry, Iz, I really can’t go with you guys tonight. I have to work my shift at the bar,’’ I said to my younger sister on the phone. I was home, just changing into my work clothes – white, tight T-shirt and dark blue jeans. I prefered wearing darker colors (or, basically, black), but I had no other choice if I wanted to keep the job as a bartender at the local club.  
‘’So you won’t mind that we’ll be partying, when you’re working? I mean you work at the place. ’’ Isabelle asked. She was planning on bringing Jace to the club, and where Jace went, Clary went. She’ll probably also invite all her friends, in which I had no interest, because they were all girls and were all pretty dumb anyway.  
‘’Don’t worry. At least I’ll get to keep an eye on you.’’ I said, grabbing my wallet and keys, heading out of his small apartment, quickly checking how I looked in the mirror and running a hand through my hair. I grabbed my jacket, and was on my way.  
‘’If you say so. See you tonight!’’ She said, and hung up.  
‘’Bye,’’ I said, putting my phone in my pocket, and catching a taxi to my workplace. 

 

The club was pretty packed, as it was every Friday. I was behind the bar counter, that went along the sides of a whole wall of the nightclub, with seven other bartenders. They all were shaking and making drinks, opening bottles of beer, pouring colorful beverages in glasses, and counting up money for the drinks. I was making a Long-Island ice tea, when I noticed Isabelle, Jace, and about fifteen other people entering the club. I didn’t even have to wave to them, because Jace was already in front of me, after about five seconds in being in the bar, when I gave the ice tea to the girl, who had ordered it.  
‘’Help me, Alec. I can’t escape Isabelles creepy friend’’ Jace said, leaning towards me, as I opened a beer bottle for a guy, who was behind him, and exchanged it for a ten dollar bill.  
‘’Don’t flatter yourself, Jace. Just because someone looks at you, doesn’t mean they’re stalking you,’’ I said, grinning.  
‘’I’m serious. Clary’s supposed to be here in, like, ten minutes, and I don’t know what will I do with that craz – Hey, Sidney!’’ The blond man suddenly changed the toppic, and slighty motioned to the girl in front of him to me. She was wearing a long, red dress, with a deep v-neck, that showed a lot, and it looked like she had already gotten pretty drunk.  
‘’Hiii, Jace! You ran away from me so,’’ hiccup ‘’quickly!’’ The girl giggled, and hiccuped again.  
‘’Yeah, I had wanted to say hello to my brother. Have you met-‘’  
‘’Sure, yeah, hi,’’ the girl, who’s name appearantly was Sydney, waved the me off, ‘’Come on, let’s go dancing! You know, I love this song, it’s one of my favourites-,’’ The girl started to babble, when an idea popped into my head.

 

‘’Hey, Sydney,’’ I said, catching the girls attention, after many minutes, when she had talked about how the movie ‘’Easy A’’ was an inspiring masterpiece and will live on for generations as a classic. Not that I didn’t agree, but she was getting on my and Jace’s nerves. ‘’This is for you!’’ I said, in a fake polite voice, handing her a margarita, ‘’It’s a compliment from that guy over there,’’ I pointed randomly at a dude over at the end of the other side of the club. He was standing to me with his back, and all I could tell was that he had dark hair, that sparkled in the different lights and he was very tall, ‘’I think he wants to talk to you!’’  
‘’Really?’’ The girl said, whipping around, and her long, brown hair almost hit me in the face. ‘’Okay. You don’t mind that I go talk to him, Jace?’’ she sounded really concerned and I could barely hide my laughter.  
‘’Go!’’ Jace sounded very relieved, and the girl left. When she was far enough to not hear us, he turned around and smiled to me, ‘’I own you for that one,’’  
‘’Yes, you quite literally do. That would be fifteen dollars from you,’’ I said, whilst pouring a brandy for some middle aged man who was looking at me like he was mad at me.  
‘’Umm, yeah, actually…’’ Jace started backing away, ‘’I kind of forgot my wallet…’’  
‘’Oh, come on, you already owe me twenty bucks about last time!’’ I said angrily.  
‘’God, Jace, you are such a child,’’ Isabelle said, appearing out of nowhere, and pushing him to the dance floor, ‘’Clary is waiting for you, I’ll take care of this,’’  
‘’Thank you!’’ He said, flashing a smile to me, and I showed him not the nicest of the fingers, afterwards giving the angry old man his brandy, and he murmured something about today’s generation. As he left, Isabelle took a seat at the bar, and slapped down a fifty dollar bill, ‘’That’s for Jace, and from the rest, give me all the tequila shots, you can!’’  
‘’You sure?’’ I asked, rising a brow. Izzy liked to pretend that she could hold her liquors (spoiler alert – she couldn’t).  
‘’Yes!’’ My sister exclaimed, smiling, and turning around to look through the dance floor, filled with people, while I poured the drinks.

 

A moment later, I was lining up three glasses, and looking for some tequila, when Isabelle suddenly spoke, ‘’Hey, Alec?’’  
‘’Yeah?’’ I said, unscrewing the lid of a bottle, and slowly pouring the alcohol in glasses.  
‘’I think,’’ She said, turning around to face me, ‘’ That there is a hot guy heading your way right now,’’  
That got my attention, and, as I was done pouring the last glass, I looked up to meet a pair of golden-green eyes. The man was absolutely stunning – he was tall, wearing dark purple pants and a yellow jacked over a white shirt. His hair shimmered, full of silver glitter, and I could see, that there were muscles underneath his shirt, as he was half-carrying, half-dragging Sydney on his right arm. She was giggling and hiccuping in his arms, and the man cast an annoyed look at me and my sister.  
‘’Hey, do you two know her?’’ He asked me and Isabelle, but his eyes stayed on me. He had skin the color of honey, which was also, in places, covered with glitter.  
‘’Sydney!’’ Isabelle shouted  
‘’Nope,’’ I exclaimed, at the same time as Isabelle.  
I turned around, kind of to get another bottle of beer, kind of so this sexy stranger wouldn’t notice me grinning and blushing. As I turned around, Sydney was now in my sisters lap, telling her about how we, as a nation, kill too many sheeps. Isabelle proceeded to thank the stranger, afterwards downed all three shots pretty quickly, while rolling her eyes at Sydneys speech. I guess I wasn’t the only person, who hated her.  
I handed the beer I was holding to a woman, who was waving some dollar bills in her hands a few feet away from where I was standing, but I didn’t expect the stranger to be sitting where Isabelle was a moment ago, eyeing me when I turned back. ‘’So, any particular reason, why you sent your frend over to me? You know, except for the very informative speech about goats,’’ He was smirking.  
I looked down, pretending to be counting money, smiling, ‘’Pretty sure it was sheep,’’  
‘’Sorry, I just didn’t pay too much attention, after she thanked me for buying her a drink,’’ the man was still looking me in the eyes, but now with a devilish smile on his lips. ‘’That caught my attention, because I didn’t buy her anything. After I asked her who said that it was me who bought her the drink, she pointed out, that it was you.’’ He leaned closer to me, now whispering, ‘’ So, what I am trying to ask is - Was that your weird way of asking me to come talk to you?’’   
‘’What?!’’ I exclaimed, not expecting him to even think that, ‘’No, no, I was just helping out my brother, who was trying to get rid of her!’’ I said, as he flashed me his pearl white smile.  
‘’Sure. Your brother. Who is – where exactly?’’ the stranger asked.  
In my head I had killed Jace about seven times by now.   
‘’Dancing with his girlfriend. Anyway, sorry about that whole thing. How abou a peace offering? I’ll get you something and it’ll be on me.’’ I apologised, mostly because I didn’t want him to go to my boss or something.  
‘’Sure,’’ The man winked at me and looked at the bar, ‘’I’ll have pina colada, and,’’ he looked back, eyeing me, ‘’You.’’  
I guess Jace was channeling through my mind so I smirked, and said ‘’I can get you the coctail, but for the other one, you’ll have to get in the line.’’  
He actually laughed out loud for that, and the sound of his laughter made me smile. I started making the coctail, when he spoke up again, ‘’Fair. How about a name, then?’’  
I poured ingredients in the mixer that was in front of me, not looking up, still smiling, ‘’Alec,’’  
‘’Short for…?’’  
I shot him a surprised look. Not a lot of people guessed that Alec was short for something.  
‘’Alexander,’’ I said, pushing down the button on the machine to start blending.  
For the next few moments all I could hear was music and the sound of the blender. When I turned it off, I looked at him.  
‘’And you?’’  
‘’What about me?’’ he shot me a joking smile.  
‘’What’s your name?’’ I asked, pouring his drink in a glass.  
‘’Magnus Bane.’’   
‘’Well, Magnus,’’ I smirked, ‘’Here’s your drink,’’ I said, handing it to him, ‘’Have a fun night!’’  
‘’Oh, I think I will,’’ Magnus said, getting up and flashing me one last flirty smile, that actually made me blush. He walked back to the place he was standing before, because his friends were probably waiting for him. I sighed, and turned around, only to notice Jordan, the bartender who was working with me, cast me an all-knowing look and a laugh. He mouthed the words ''No sleeping with the clients'' to me, and I flipped him off. No one actually followed that rule (Jordan being a good example), the main thing just was if you were doing it, not to do it in the club.  
‘’Well, well, well, I guess you have me to thank to for your new boyfriend,’’ Jace said, suddenly standing at the bar, casting me a grin.  
‘’Fuck off Jace,’’ I said, but I was still smiling.  
‘’Yeah, don’t be mean,’’ Clary, Jace’s redheaded girlfriend said, suddenly standing next to him, ‘’I’m sure it was nothing like that, Alec.’’  
I didn’t reply to that, just asked the question I was asking all night, and hoped the previous topic was now ended, ‘’What can I get you guys? You know, if you decide to actually pay this time,’’  
‘’Two beers,’’ My brother said. I grabbed them for the couple, and hoped this wasn’t going to be too long of a night.

 

It was about three in the morning, and people were finally starting to leave. It had been a long night – starting with Izzys’ friends and meeting Magnus, to trying to live through the two a.m. rush, when, suddenly, there were more then two hundred people in the club, asking for drinks. There were now about twenty people left in the club, and most of the bartenders had already gone home. The DJ had stopped playing music, and about twenty minutes ago I had ordered Clary to take Jace and Izzy home, because they were so drunk, I was sure they were going to pass out in the bathroom or something.   
I was cleaning the countertop with a dirty rag, and Jordan was throwing out empty alcohol bottles, when our boss, Luke, walked up to us.  
‘’Hey, guys, long night, right?’’ he asked, ‘’Had any problems with anyone?’’  
‘’Some dudes started a fight at around one a.m., so I had to throw them out,’’ Jordan said, throwing the last few bottles away, ‘’But nothing major happened, besides that.’’  
‘’That’s good. Hey, Alec, can you lock up tonight? I just got a call, and it’d be great if you could do that,’’ Luke turned to me, and asked.  
‘’Yeah, no problem,’’ I said, throwing the dirty rag in the sink, and taking the keys from him.  
‘’Great! See you guys!’’ he said, waving at us and leaving.   
‘’Okay, Jordan, I’ll deal with the rest of the people, you can go,’’ I turned to my friend, who was throwing out the last of the alcohol bottles, and said.  
‘’Thanks, man. I’ll just grab my coat, and be on my way,’’ he said, and left for the staff room.  
‘’Okay, everyone, we’re closing! Go home!’’ I said loudly to the group of people that were defienetely drunk, and started to mutter something between eachother. I heard them leaving, when I was checking the bar one last time, and waved goodbye to Jordan, when he left a few minutes after that. I went to get my jacket from the back room, and while I was there, I heard someone coming in the bar.  
‘’We’re closed!’’ I yelled, putting on my jacket, and checking for keys and my phone. When no one answered, I walked out of the room back into the club, ‘’Hey, did you hear me?’’  
‘’I did,’’ A familiar voice said to me, and I realised that it was Magnus. He was standing next to the glass doors, that seperated the streets of New York from this club.  
‘’Sorry, I have to lock up,’’ I said, gesturing to the doors.  
‘’Well, we can talk while you do that,’’ The other man said, opening the door for me, and letting the cold November air blow in. I smiled at him, and walked outside, to lock the place up, ‘’So, why did you come back?’’, I asked, turning the key in the lock.  
‘’For this,’’ he said, yanking me by my shoulder, and pressing me up against the glass doors, his lips landing surprisingly softly on mine. I wasn’t prepared for him to do that, so it took me a second until I responded to the kiss, wrapping a hand around his neck, pulling him closer, and tugging on his black hair, that was standing up straight in the air. Magnus’s lips parted mine, and as our tongues met, the kiss grew deeper and needier. His mouth tasted like coconut and pineapples. His right hand was now pressing us both against the glass, and his left arm was grabbing my T-shirt under the unzipped jacket I was wearing. Our tongues danced, but, after a while of passionate kissing, we had to come up for air.  
‘’Your place or mine?’’ I asked, feeling the need, that was growing between both of us.  
‘’Yours,’’ he said, still breathing heavily. After a second, he stepped back to hail a cab. When he catched one, we both got in and I told the driver the adress. It was only a few minute ride, but, with the tension between us two, it felt like hours. 

 

When the driver finally arrived at the apartment complex I lived in, Magnus threw three ten dollar bills in his lap and told him to keep the change, as we were both jumping out of the cab, and walking into the building.  
‘’Which floor?’’ Magnus asked, as he started to walk towards the direction of the elevators.  
‘’Fourth, bu the elevators don’t work,’’ I said, grabbing him by his upper arm, and tugged on it, to show the way to the stairs.  
‘’Of course they fucking don’t,’’ I heard him mumble under his breath, as we jogged up the stairs to the floor I lived on. He followed me through the corridor, but I couldn’t really see him, because of how dark it was.   
I stopped at almost the end of the hallway, in front of my apartment with a number 419. I was trying to unlock the door, but it took a minute until I could find the right key, and I could feel Magnus’s ragged breath, from all the jogging, on my neck as I was doing that. It didn’t help that the hallway was pitch black, either.  
I finally got it opened, and, as soon as that was done, Magnus jumped me, and we stumbled into the appartment, passionately making out. His lips found mine, and I was quickly trying to take out the key from the door, so I could lock it on the other side. We fumbled until I managed to do that, and I dropped the keys with a clattering sound on the ground.  
‘’Where?’’ Magnus asked, between the kisses, while we were both kicking off our shoes.  
‘’Right,’’ I said in one ragged breath, guiding him to the bedroom, while he was tugging on my jacket and walking backwards. We hit a wall, and I felt his hand go on the doorknob for the room, that was on his left.  
‘’Right, again. That’s the bathroom,’’ I said, pulling apart from his soft lips, me now walking backwards to my bedroom, discarding my jacket on the way there. Magnus was on my feet, and soon after that, the back of my knees hit the bed, and he gently pushed me on it, so he could get on top of me.   
His mouth found my neck, and soon my white T-shirt, just like my jacket, landed somewhere on the floor. He sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin under my chin, and a moan escaped my lips. I could feel his smile on my skin, and his mouth started to travel up, against the side of my face. While he was kissing me, I catched the oppurtunity to unbutton his shirt, as my hands were free. I slid my fingers over his bare flesh, feeling the tensed muscles in his chest and upper arms, as I was dragging my fingertips along his skin. I felt him letting out a frusterated sigh, and pushing me deeper inbetween the pillows and the blankets. I thursted upward, so our hips would meet, and felt Magnus growl in my ear. I smirked at the fact, that I was making him make these sounds. I saw, that his eyes had darkened to caramel brown, mixed with deep, dark green, and he was eyeing every inch of my body.   
Hands roamed around, and our lips connected once again. It was a sloppy, wet, hot, and needy kiss. I finally pushed off his shirt, throwing it on the ground, and found his arm, so I could place it on my belt buckle, silently telling him to go further. His fingers worked the belt buckle, and soon I was under Magnus’s touch, only in my black boxer briefs. After a moment or two of some deep making out, I let my hand travel to his jeans, and my fingers started to unbutton them. When that was done, he kicked them off, and we were both left only in our underwear, breathing heavely.   
He broke our kiss, his mouth traveling lower, leaving kisses on my chin and neck, later moving to my left shoulder, over my heart. I knew he felt my pulse fasten, when he kissed my neck, and I knew he felt my heart beating, when he kissed my chest. I was letting out ragged breaths, as I felt his mouth over my bare flesh, sucking and nibbling, and I couldn’t wait any longer.  
‘’Magnus…’’ I moaned his name, pulling his face up to be on the same level with mine, and shoved our hips together, telling him, once again, to go further. A grunting noise followed that from his mouth, and his hands found and pulled off my underwear, his own following soon afterwards. We were now in each others arms, kissing, complitely naked, our erections between us, showing how turned on we both were.   
‘’Where…?’’ he asked, inbetween kisses. I understood, what he was asking for.  
‘’Nightstand, on your left,’’ I said, through our breaths, excitement growing in me.  
I heard his hand searching the top of the nightstand, but he didn’t break our kiss, so I was pretty sure he didn’t see much of what he was doing. After a few seconds I heard something plastic hit the ground, and Magnus cursing, his hand still not finding what he was looking for.  
‘’I think I just broke your alarm clock,’’  
‘’I’ll get a new one. Check the drawer,’’ I whispered, placing kisses lower on his face and softly biting the skin around his collarbones. I heard a grunting noise in his throat, and heard something open, and the sound of crickling plastic. I heard him open a bottle, and saw him coat his fingers with lube. Before he did anything else, he cast a look at me, and asked me, ‘’Are you sure?’’  
‘’Yes,’’ I said, consenting, and felt his hand go lower. He moved, so he could balance over me easier, and after a moment, I felt two fingers pushing at my enterance. It didn’t hurt too much, but there still was a slight, tingling pain, when Magnus started to push them in and out at a steady pace, streching me. But the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure, and I closed my eyes, softly moaning.  
After a minute, he added a third finger, and slightly increased the speed. It felt amazing, with his kisses lining my collarbone, and I was moaning. My arms were linked around his neck, and his right hand was bunching the sheets, steadying him over me.   
When some time passed, I was getting more frusturated, wanting more, and started to search for the condom, that was somewhere in the bed. When I heard the plastic wrapper being scrunched in my palm, I opened it, taking out the condom, and handing it to Magnus. He withdrawed his fingers from me, only to quickly put on the condom, and add some lube to help.  
I helped him guide his member to my enterance, and he slowly started pushing in. As he slid deeper in me, I threw my head back into the pillows and closed my eyes, letting the pleasure overtake me. My left leg rested on the small of Magnus’s back, giving him easier accest to me. When he was finally completely inside me, he let me get used to his member, so it wouldn’t hurt as much later on. Pleasure traveled through my body, and I gave him a nod, that I was okay. He started thrusting inside me, and kept it at a slow pace for the start. I met his hips half way, incresing the pleasure for both of us. We were both grunting and moaning, and I was thankful that I didn’t have any neighbours behind the wall, who might hear us.  
His light golden skin, just like mine, was glistening with our sweat. I let my nails lightly drag along his back, from the pleasure I was recieving, as we rocked together. I pushed hair out of his eyes, and he pressed our foreheads together. We locked our eyes, but our lips didn’t touch. He fastened his pace, his eyes not leaving mine. I studied his features – his small nose, his reddened, swollen lips and rosy cheeks. After I moment, I let my eyes close, enjoying the heated moment, and feeling something build in my abdomen. I bit my lip, leaning my head back into the pillows, pulling him closer to me. Our bodies moved in sync, and I knew he was coming close to an orgasm, just like me.  
I felt Magnus’s cheek touch the side of my face as his lips brushed my ear, ‘’God, Alec, fuck,’’ he husked in my ear. His name, along with some casual ‘’Fuck, fuck, Lord,’’ escaped my lips, too. Inbetween the grunting and swearing, we were both coming to our climax.  
I felt the pleasure build in my lower stomach, and I digged my nails in his back, muttering his name over and over again. He picked up the pace, and shifted a little bit. With his next thurst, he hit my prostate, and I cried out his name. After a moment of grunting, lip biting and trying to close any space between us, waves of fire spread over both of our bodies, and we came. He kept thursting, our breaths ragged, and skin wet with sweat, eventually slowing down. After about a minute, when all we could hear were our panting breaths, he pulled out, and took off the condom, throwing it in the bin by the bed. Magnus landed next to me on the bed, and we were both laying on our backs, studying the ceiling, letting ourselves to catch a breath. 

 

A moment later, I turned over, to look him in the eyes. Our eyes locked, and we smiled to eachother. I pulled up a blanket over both of us, and let my forehead rest against his, his eyes studying my face.  
‘’Goodnight, Magnus,’’ I whispered, closing my eyes, and feeling sleep creeping up on me.  
‘’Goodnight, Alec,’’ I was already half-asleep, but the last thing that I heard that night definitely made me smile.


End file.
